falsehopefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
President Patrick E. Miller Personality Patrick's very controlling, doesn't know how to control himself. He often gets into people's personal space and could care less about other's feelings (besides Mitchell). He thinks he knows everything and believes what he is doing is okay. Is also always able to come up with an excuse for his actions. He can be loving and kind but it all depends on who he's around. Some people he cares about tremendously (like John) but doesn't like to show it, afraid he will be thought of as weak. Backstory He grew up with his parents during his cousin: President Bernard's rule. He was able to keep his money and still live with his family since he had a good relationship with Bernard. His father was very strict with him, often drunk and abusive towards him and his twin. He mistook his father, Jacob's beatings as a sign of love and affection, slowly developing romantic feelings towards his father, which eventually led him to be a homosexual. Patrick usually got the worst of it, something he began to enjoy. While his twin brother, Simon was horrified watching the abuse, Miller purposely got himself in trouble, just so he can spend time with his Dad. Miller went to Yale, graduating at the top of his class and earned a major in law and government. During college, he joined Scientology, hoping it would help him reach his goal of becoming president. He ended up loving the religion and became an OTVIII. He decided to run for president after his cousin died of a heart attack. He got elected and later followed the same path, becoming a dictator. He's always been in competition with his older cousin and has been craving the same power over people like his father had towards him. This lead him to become corrupt and abusive towards his citizens, which he now labels as, "Captives." He often sends his soldiers out to get rid of people, usually John, who he thinks of as his own son. He had a one year relationship with a Socialocratic Party member named Mitchell Schneider. They had gotten into a huge fight (over sex and how Miller himself had been acting). He still loves and cares about Mitchell deeply. General John R. Bennett Personality He's stubborn, uptight, and hides his feelings a lot. Although when he's alone or with close friends (certain family members), he tends to lose control of his emotions and ends up crying, including venting. He claims that he's an awful person and doesn't deserve what he has. He's also very depressed, which causes him to turn to drinking to try and make himself feel better. He does lie and tries to cheat his way out of things. He can be happy sometimes, but due to his illness, it's quickly taken away from him, which is often a repeating pattern. Backstory John was born with Leukemia which was cured, but he was stuck with bipolar disorder. This has a huge affect on him and how he acts. He was taken from his father at the age of fifteen and raised under President Miller and his military till he turned seventeen and was able to get his own apartment. He's killed many people (innocent or not) while being a soldier, causing others to dislike and or hate him. Mitchell Schneider Personality Mitchell is extremely optimistic, cheerful and always tries to find the silver lining of a situation he's in. Despite his happy emotions, he has terrible anxiety, worries too much and gets overwhelmed/stressed easily. He's loyal to friends and family, but if they hurt him (depending on what they did and his status with the person) he'll either leave them or give them another chance. Backstory Mitch had grown up during President Bernard's fascist dictatorship, he was put into an American labor camp as well. He experienced the depression; Forced to sell almost everything he owned to make sure he still had money Although he hated the ideas of the President, Mitchell wanted to get a better opinion on him and maybe change his mind (he knew Miller would end up just another dictator). They ended up liking each other, saw they had things in common, turning their friendship into a romantic bond. But over time, the relationship became one sided. Miller started getting abusive, he'd ignore Mitchell's feelings, often tried to control him a lot too, including being over protective. The president tried to force Mitchell into sex, which forced him to end their relationship. Eventually the two get back together and the second time around, Mitchell doesn't attempt to leave Miller. He has a dream to be president himself one day, so he can change the government and give citizens the freedoms they once had.